Debate
by Hyuuga Miharu
Summary: Biglaang nagpadebate si Kurenai-sensei sa kanyang klase. At ang napiling representatives? Siyempre ang matalinong si Sakura at ang popular na si Sasuke. Ano ang kahahantungan ng mini-debate na ito? SasuSaku


**SasuSaku - Oneshot.**

"**DEBATE"**

* * *

"Class. Quiet." Sabi ng isang dark brown-haired at red-eyed teacher nila na si Kurenai.

Nagsibalikan na ang mga istudyante sa kanya-kanyang mga pwesto.

"Magkakaroon tayo ng debate ngayon. Alam kong di kayo nakapaghanda. Pero kailangan natin ng isang pambato ng girls at isang pambato ng guys."

"Si Sakura nalang. Siya yung magaling mag-debate dito sa school eh." Sabi ni Ino na kaibigan ni Sakura.

"SI SASUKE-KUN, SIYEMPRE!" Sigaw ng isang fangirl.

"Payag ba kayo? Sakura, Sasuke?" Tanong ni Kurenai sa dalawa.

"Okay lang po." -Sakura

"Hn." -Sasuke

"Oh, sige. Lapit na kayo dito sa harapan." Sabi ni Kurenai habang nagsusulat ng topic sa whiteboard.

'I-prove niyo kung sino ang mas matalino, malakas, o mahina. Girls or Boys?'

"Sinong mauuna?" Tanong ni Sakura.

"Ladies first." Sagot ni Sasuke.

"Sige Sakura. Mauna ka na." Sabi ni Kurenai.

"Ahem. Ang alam ko is mas matalino ang mga girls kaysa sa boys. Nakita niyo naman ung honors list diba? Majority ay mga babae." -Sakura

"Hindi ganun yon. Highschool palang tayo. Karaniwan sa guys gumagaling sa college na. Ano ang gender ng karamihan sa mga successful?" -Sasuke

"Teka guys-!" Ang naputol na pananalita ni Kurenai.

"Sensei, hindi pa tapos ang debate." Ang sabat ni Sakura.

Napa-smirk si Sasuke. Ayaw pang magpatalo ni Sakura.

"Masyadong emotional yung mga girls. That makes us stronger." -Sasuke

"Hindi ibig sabihin na emotional ang girls eh mahina na sila." -Sakura

"Hindi umiiyak ang mga lalaki hanggang sa mamaga ang mga mata nila." -Sasuke

"Kaya kami umiiyak dahil ayaw namin na makulong ung sakit sa loob namin. Eh kayong mga guys? Feeling niyo ang pag-iyak ay nagpapahina sa inyo. Tingnan niyo ang nangyayari sa guys ngayon, mas marami ang nagpapakamatay." -Sakura

Maraming maririnig na 'boo' at 'oh' sa buong classroom.

"Teka, Sasuke, Sakura, masyado nang personal." Sabi ni Kurenai na pinipigalan ang dalawa.

"Masyadong SENSITIVE ang girls." Ang sabat ni Sasuke.

"Hindi kami sensitive. Talaga lang INSENTIVE ang mga guys!" ang pagalit na pagkasabi ni Sakura.

"Mga babae pinapalaki ung mga maliliit na issues." -Sasuke

"Hindi ah!" -Sakura

"Denial." Naka-smirk na reply ni Sasuke.

"Pwes, mas totoo magmahal ang girls." -Sakura

"Pagmamahal ba yun? Habol sila ng habol sa guys. Tinutulak ang sarili nila. Bakit di nila hintayin?" -Sasuke

"KAYA NGA MAHAL EH!" Ang sigaw ni Sakura na medyo nangingilid na ung luha.

"Mga mahilig sa lalake ang girls. Mas faithful ang guys." -Sasuke

"TWO TIMERS ang majority ng GUYS!" -Sakura

"Mga mahihina ang mga girls na walang alam kundi ang magmahal ng lalakeng di naman sila mahal."

-Sasuke

**PAK!**

Sinampal ni Sakura si Sasuke na ikinagulat ni Sasuke at ng buong klase.

"Ayoko na." sabi ni Sakura gamit ang mahinang boses. "HINDI PORKET MAHAL KITA, PWEDE MO NG ISUMBAT SAKIN YAN. HINDI KO KASALANAN NA NA-IN LOVE AKO SA ISANG TULAD MO!" Ang sigaw ni Sakura at tumakbo siya papalabas ng classroom.

**- KATAHIMIKAN -**

"Panalo na ang guys."

"Hindi kayo nanalo. Nakita niyo nang nag-walk out diba?"

"Kaya nga. Masyadong maarte kasi ang mga girls. Sensitive."

"HINDI NIYO BA NAKITA NA NAMEMERSONAL NA UNG PART NUNG GUY?"

"QUIIEEET!" Ang sigaw ni Kurenai sa buong klase.

"Sasuke, sunduin mo si Sakura. Dalian mo." Ang utos ni Kurenai kay Sasuke.

"Hn." Pero sa loob-loob ni Sasuke, sobrang naguiguilty siya. Hindi niya naman sinasadyang masabi yon eh.

Naglakad siya sa hall at nakita niyang nakaluhod si Sakura sa may lockers niya. Tinatabunan ng kamay niya ang mukha niya at humihikbi.

"Sakura."

Tumalikod si Sakura kay Sasuke. "Pabayaan mo nga ako. Nanalo ka na. Masaya ka na huh?"

"Sakura, debate lang yon."

"Kaya nga eh! Bakit mo sinabi yon! Alam mo namang mahal kita eh!" Sigaw ni Sakura habang nagpupunas ng luha.

"Sorry na."

"Huh?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sakura.

"Oh. Bat ganyan ka makatingin?" Sabi ni Sasuke na nakataas ang kilay.

"Si Uchiha Sasuke? Nag-sorry?" Ang pabirong pag-sabi ni Sakura.

"Haha. Funny." Sabi ni Sasuke habang nakataas ang kilay.

"Teka, mag-sorry ka nga ulit." Panunuksong sabi ni Sakura.

"I don't repeat myself." _'Special ka kasi kaya ako nag-sorry.' _bulong niya.

"Ako? Special?" Tanong ni Sakura na naka-ngiti.

"Special? May sinabi ba akong ganon? Halika na nga. Hinahanap na tayo." Sabi ni Sasuke sabay naglakad siya palayo.

"HAHA! Nahiya pa! DON'T WORRY SPECIAL KA RIN SAKIN NOH!" Sigaw ni Sakura sabay habol kay Sasuke.

Palihim na napangiti si Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Matagal na tong oneshot na toh, nilalangaw lang sa folder ko, madami pa akong pwedeng ipost, pero syempre gusto ko mabasa mga reviews niyo para naman mainspire ako magpost. Kahit maikli lang po. :D

Thanks po sa pagbabasa, sana nagenjoy kayo sa oneshot na to kahit maikli! :D

**Hyuuga_Miharu**


End file.
